1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media dispenser apparatus and, more particularly, to a media container module mounted in a media dispenser apparatus and storing media.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a media dispenser apparatus such as an automated teller machine (ATM) or a cash dispenser (CD) is a system installed in an area where many people pass by, such as a bank, convenience store (CVS) or subway station. The ATM/CD allows a user to withdraw cash with a simple operation.
When the user puts a card or a bankbook into an inlet (in some cases, the user inputs required information using an operator panel or using a portable communication device such as a mobile phone) and follows procedures using the operator buttons according to the instructions shown on a display device on a front surface, then media such as cash or checks and a specification sheet are withdrawn according to the procedures. Generally, the specification sheet is withdrawn through a specification sheet outlet, and the media is provided through a media dispenser module (i.e., a customer access module) on the front surface.
At this time, during the operation procedure, the ATM can malfunction in a state that the media is in the media dispenser module, or in case that the user inadvertently leaves the media in the media dispenser module, the media remaining in the media dispenser module is retrieved into a media container separately mounted for a follow-up normal operation.
In this respect, however, if the media retrieved in the media container is accessible from outside, there is a high possibility of robbery or loss. Thus, the media container must have a suitable security device to prevent such an undesired incident.